Kenichi Suzumura
| birthplace = Niigata, Osaka Prefecture, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = Suzu, Muraken, Suzuken | occupation = Voice Actor, Singer | yearsactive = | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = http://blog2.morinaga.co.jp/biscuit/10000/index.html }} is a voice actor from Niigata, Osaka Prefecture. He is currently affiliated with Arts Vision. He made his television animation debut on Macross 7 in 1994. He is most known for the roles of Hikaru Hitachiin from Ouran High School Host Club, Shinn Asuka from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny, Sogo Okita from Gintama, Lavi from D.Gray-Man, and Ryutaros from Kamen Rider Den-O. He is called Suzu and Muraken by Soichiro Hoshi and his fans and Suzuken by other voice actors and fans. He is currently part of the group STA MEN alongside Junichi Suwabe, Daisuke Kishio, Hiroki Takahashi, Hiroyuki Yoshino, Makoto Yasumura, and Kosuke Toriumi. Voice roles Leading roles in bold Nominations and awards *2008: # "Best Radio Personality" - 2nd Seiyu Awards (won) *2007: # "Best Actor in supporting role" - 1st Seiyu Awards # "Best Radio Personality" - 1st Seiyu Awards CDs In addition to performing many different character songs in his seiyuu career Suzumura has recently become a singer signed under the Lantis label. Below are his current non-character song releases. Trivia * He has worked with Takahiro Sakurai on various occasions, in the animations and BL Drama CDs. Currently, they host a radio show together with Miyu Matsuki called Cherry Bell. He is also a friend of seiyū Hiroki Takahashi. * He has appeared in several works with Maaya Sakamoto where his character is romantically interested in her character (Gundam Seed Destiny, Ouran High School Host Club, Final Fantasy VII, Kara no Kyoukai). * His younger brother, Masaki Suzumura works in film production and has featured with Kenichi Suzumura several times on seiyu radio shows, such as Cherry Bell. Many fans were surprised as his voice was very similar to Kenichi Suzumura's but a little higher in pitch. * Suzumura is excellent at cooking. He was going to get a license to become a chef before he went along to a seiyu audition, for which he unexpectedly got picked. * He loves the ice cream 'pino'. * He has been brought up moving constantly to different areas of Japan. During his childhood years he has lived in Niigata, Osaka, Okayama, Fukuoka and other areas. He admits his Kansai-ben is not perfect, but still uses it heavily in normal speech. * He has two dogs, Ivy and Momo. He frequently orders clothes for them on the internet. * In December 2003, Suzumura cycled a distance of about 200 km from Nagoya to Osaka in 24 hours 30 minutes approximately (including time for sleep, rest, eating) with Radio Osaka. The moment he arrived was broadcast live on radio. * He made a guest appearance in ghostnote's PV of the song '櫻道' (sakuramichi) in 2009. * Because of his feeble health he practiced aikido for five years in order to control his breathing. * In January 2010 he gave his first solo concert tour in Osaka (January 10), Nagoya (January 11), Yokohama (January 23) and Tokyo (January 30). * A national survey on the popularity of seiyū conducted in March 2010 has revealed Suzumura and Miyano Mamoru as the most famous male seiyū. References External links * *Profile at Arts Vision Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Osaka Prefecture ar:كينيتشي سزُمُرا de:Kenichi Suzumura es:Kenichi Suzumura fr:Ken'ichi Suzumura ko:스즈무라 겐이치 ja:鈴村健一 pl:Kenichi Suzumura pt:Kenichi Suzumura ru:Судзумура, Кэнъити th:เคนอิจิ ซุซุมูระ zh:鈴村健一